


How Rich Stole Jake's Heart

by just_a_lesbian_with_swords



Series: Be More Royal [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jake's a dork and rich needs a hug, M/M, Original Character(s), jake is a dumbass the entire time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_lesbian_with_swords/pseuds/just_a_lesbian_with_swords
Summary: Rich is a theif and Jake's a prince, although Rich doesn't know that, and they fall in love
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski
Series: Be More Royal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045482
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before my first Be More Royal story

Jake woke to the early morning sun shining in his eyes. He quickly got up and grabbed some clothes he had hidden under his bed.

"Heading out early today?"

"Hey Madeline." Jake waved at his friend. "How'd you get in here?"

"Your parents left this morning, I saw them and figured you'd be out soon." She explained.

"Anything interesting going on in town?'

"Nope, anything interesting happening in here?" The girl teased.

"Haha very funny." Jake mocked.

"Well I gotta go, see you out there." Madeline waved and left Jake's room. He quickly got changed and climbed onto his window and into the garden, waving at some gardeners before sneaking out the back.

The town was bustling with people. In the crowd Jake managed to spot Madeline talking to her friend. He didn’t really want to interrupt the friends’ conversation, but unfortunately for Madeline Jake only knew two people and he couldn’t see Dustin anywhere. 

“Hey Maddie!” Jake called out.

“Hey Jake!” She replied. “If you’re looking for Dustin, he’s at his dad’s barn.”

“I’m gonna take that as a hint to leave you alone.” Jake teased. Madeline gave him an annoyed look, “Kidding, see ya later.”

He left to go find the one other person he knew, Dustin. The barn was farther away from the kingdom, almost being in the woods. Thankfully most people in the town ignored him, allowing him to move quickly.

That was until he got distracted and ran directly into another person.

The other person grabbed Jake right before he hit the ground, which resulted in an awkward position of them dipping Jake as they looked at each other. Jake couldn’t see their face since they were wearing a black cloak and had the hood pulled over their face.

“Sorry.” Jake apologized.

The person in the black cloak must’ve spaced off for it took them a while to respond. “Oh-um, s-sorry.” They quickly said, letting go of Jake so he could stand. Now that Jake was standing, he could tell the cloaked person was a lot shorter then he was.

“I’m Jake.”

“Cool.”

“Can I get your name?”

“No.”

“What’s with the cloak?”

“Nothing.”

“Do you live around here?”

“Look I would love to chat but I really have to go.” They said rushing out of Jake's way.

"Oh, bye." Jake muttered.

"Rich." They sighed after seeing Jake hurt by how quickly they were leaving.

"Huh?"

"My name's Rich."

"Nice to meet you Rich.” Jake smiled. “So do you live around here?”

“Why do you want to know?” Rich questioned.

“I was just thinking--nevermind it’s stupid.”

“Well, bye.” He waved and left Jake standing alone.

Jake now had two options, visit his friend or follow the mysterious stranger that told him little to no information about themselves.

So he followed Rich.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake had a talent for sneaking around, having to sneak out of the palace without his parents' knowledge almost every day, but Rich was moving fast. He was walking deep into the forest, deeper than Jake ever went. 

Everything was going fine, and then Jake stepped on a branch and it broke, creating a very loud noise that echoed through the forest.

Rich quickly turned around and pinned Jake to a nearby tree, a small dagger in his hand up against his neck.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He questioned.

_ Fuck he's strong _ , "I-um-"

"Why are you following me?"

"Can you just, move the knife?"

"Not until you answer."

"I'm trying to be friends with you. Now can you please move the knife?"

"Friends?" Rich echoed, pulling the dagger away from Jake.

"Yeah but now I think I'll just go."

"No!" Rich grabbed Jake's hand as he turned to leave, only to quickly let go. "Why do you want to be friends?"

"You seemed cool." Jake answered.

"Cool?"

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"I-I have to go." He stuttered.

"Wait." Jake grabbed his arm and pulled Rich back towards him. "Give me one day, if you hate me I'll leave."

"Fine." Rich agreed. "Come on."

"So do you have a last name?" Jake asked as they walked.

"Not gonna lie, that's a weird question, but yeah. It's Goranski." Rich laughed, finally showing some emotion.

_ Shit that's a cute laugh _

"What about you?" He asked, breaking Jake's train if thought.

"Oh, Dillinger, Jake Dillinger."

"That sounds really familiar." Rich thought.

"I get that a lot.” Jake lied. “So what's with the cloak?"

"If you think I'm taking it off-"

"Nah, I just want to know why you're wearing it."

"Oh. Well, let's just say I don't like people seeing me."

"I get it."

"You do?"

"Yeah." Jake answered. They kept walking side by side until Rich suddenly stopped him. “What is it?”

“You’ll see.” He smirked. Rich brushed some tree leaves and dirt out of the ways and revealed a handle. He pulled the handle which was attached to a hatch that had stairs leading down.

“This is where you live?”

“Yep, it’s nice once you get used to it.” Rich stated and started headed down the stairs. Jake followed and Rich led him towards what must’ve been the main room. It had a bed against the farther wall and the side walls and many drawers filled with stuff plus a closet. It was dark, the only light being that of a lantern.

“Did you make this place?”

“What? No, I am  _ way _ too lazy to do that. I found it and no one was here so I decided to live here.” Rich explained. 

“Oh.”

“I’m sure you live in a house, so sorry if this isn’t what you expected.”

“No, it’s nice. I like it.” Jake smiled. Rich let out a small laugh and removed his hood, although Jake couldn’t see it since he was looking the other way. “Your face…” Jake noticed once he saw Rich’s face. He had a huge burn scar on the side of his face that trailed down to his neck. Other than that he looked normal, blond hair that had a dyed red streak in it and freckles all along his face.

“I know, it’s ugly.”

“It’s not ugly. I think it looks cool.” Jake complimented, gently reaching out and touching the area with the scar.

“Really?” Rich asked, tears forming in his eyes.

“Really.” Jake echoed, seeing a small smile make its way on Rich’s face. “How’d it happened anyway? If it’s okay.”

“It’s not important.” Rich waved off, which Jake realized translated to ‘Please don’t ask about it’. “So what do you want to do?”

“I don’t know, I kinda forgot when you held a knife to my throat.” Jake laughed.

“Sorry, I just thought you were gonna arrest me.” He apologized.

“Arrest?”

“You really have no idea who I am, do you?” He questioned. Jake responded by shaking his head, “Well it’s better if you don’t anyway.”

“That just makes it sound like you’re gonna kill me.”

“I’m not going to, other than the dagger I don’t have any other weapons.” Rich assured him. He walked towards the bed and sat down on it, quickly followed by Jake. “You just have to promise me you won’t tell anyone. About this place, about meeting me.”

“Rich what’s going on?”

“Just promise me. Please.” Rich repeated.

“I promise.”

“Now that that’s over, what should we do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Im back~  
> chapters will get longer I promise


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost dark once Jake left Rich’s place, and fuck did he have fun. It felt...natural? Like if someone saw them they would’ve thought those two had known each other their whole lives and not just one afternoon.

Jake walked back towards the palace, so trapped in his own little train of thought that he didn’t hear the familiar voices calling him. That was until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was Madeline.

"Jake, where have you been? Me and Dustin have been worried sick about you."

"Oh, I was... exploring." He lied. "Why were you guys even worried?"

"Why were we worried? Prince Jacob Dillinger, you're asking me why we were worried?"

"Don't say that, you sound like my mom."

"Don't say what? Prince Jacob?" Another voice from behind him teased.

"Hey Dustin," Jake sighed and turned to look at his friend.

"Now where were you?" Madeline asked again, ignoring Dustin.

"I told you, I was just exploring."

"So find anything neat?” Dustin asked.

“No.”

“Well we should probably head back, this place is creepy at night.” Madeline suggested. As the three walked through the town, Jake noticed something out of the corner of his eye, it was a wanted poster. He walked towards it to examine it further, and the face on there looked familiar. Most of the drawing was covered by a black hood, but when he looked closer he could see burn scars on the hooded figure’s face. 

“Hey Jakey what’d you find?” Dustin asked once the two noticed he was missing.

“Who is this on the poster?” He asked.

“As far as I know he’s a petty thief, but rumors say he did something horrible.” Madeline explained.

“Bet you he murdered someone.” Dustin claimed.

“He’s not important anyway, he never does anything but steal shit.” She added and started walking away. “Why were you so interested in the poster anyway?”

“Um, I’ve just never seen him before.” Jake lied. “Ya’know, since my parents won’t be back until tomorrow, I think I’ll walk around a bit. Explore some more.”

“Don’t get murdered!” Dustin yelled as Jake started walking away.

“If you don’t come back in the morning I’m gonna kill you!”

“Noted!” He laughed and ran off back towards the forest. He retraced his steps towards Rich’s place and managed to not get lost.

So his friend was a thief.

A possible murderer.

If he was smart he would never speak to Rich again.

Thankfully he’s not.

He opened the hatch Rich had shown him and walked down the stairs into the main room, Rich asleep in his bed. And although he looked peaceful, Jake needed answers.

“Rich.” Jake slightly pushed Rich, which got him awake.

“Jake! Hi.” Rich greeted. “Why are you here?”

“This.” Jake handed the wanted poster to him. “That’s you, isn’t it?”

“Yep. That’s me.” He sighed. “I suppose you’re gonna tell the guards aren’t you?”

“No.”

“No?”

“You’re just a thief, that’s no big deal.” Jake explained.

“Yeah, just a thief.” Rich echoed.

“Just promise me you’re not a murderer.”

“Course not. If I was you’d be dead by now.” He joked, and surprisingly Jake laughed.

“I’m glad.”

“You are?”

“Yeah, I like hanging out with you.”

“Oh.”

“So mind if I stay the night?”

“Course not.” Rich smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So your friend's a wanted man? Totally not a big deal


	4. Chapter 4

When Jake woke up the next morning, he found Rich sound asleep next to him. The smaller boy was so nestled into his side that Jake couldn't move without waking him.

Unfortunately he did.

"Sorry," Jake quickly apologized as Rich stirred awake.

"No worries." He tiredly mumbled. "Sorry for...cuddling up against you."

"It's fine, you're warm." Jake smiled.

"Um, thanks?"

"I should go, but if I can, can I come over later?"

"I'll probably be... working."

"Working?"

"Stealing Jake. I'll be stealing." Rich laughed. "But tomorrow's good."

"Then see you tomorrow?"

"See ya tomorrow." Rich smiled as Jake left the bunker. 

Jake walked through the woods smiling and almost forgetting what waited for him back home. Near the edge of the village he saw Dustin and Madeline waiting for him.

"Jake! There you are," Madeline called out once the two noticed him. "I told you not to be late."

"You never told him when to meet us Maddie." Dustin reminded.

"Sorry I...fell asleep."

"In the woods?" She questioned.

"...yes."

"Nice." Dustin laughed, "Also your parents are back."

"Shit."

"Yep, looked like they brought a girl back too." He added.

“ _ Shit _ .”

“You seem more bothered by this then usual.” Madeline noticed as her and Dustin followed him back to the palace.

“No I’m not!” Jake denied.

“He said no too quickly, he’s hiding something.”

“No I’m not.” He glared at Dustin.

“You’re definitely hiding something.”

“Shut up Madeline.”

“So you’re mad about meeting another suitor because….” Madeline poked. Jake however didn’t respond and instead looked away from his friend.

“OH! Jakey has a crush!” Dustin exclaimed.

“No I don’t!”

“Oh my god he does!”

“No I don’t. Maybe.”

“So who’s the lucky girl?” She asked.

“Guy.”

“What?”

“My crush is a guy.” He repeated.

“Our gay little baby is growing up so fast.” Dustin teased with some added fake crying to sell it.

“I just came out and that’s what you have to say. And I’m not gay.”

“Yeah, you’re not gay. You just have a crush on a guy. Totally straight.”

“I meant that I might be like, bi or pan or something Dustin.”

“So who is he? Do we know him?” Madeline prodded.

“Maybe,”

“Can I have a name?”

“No.”

“Does he live here?”

“Kinda? I don’t know, I barely know him.” He muttered. “I have to go now.”

“We will get information out of you!” Yelled Madeline as Jake ran towards the palace.

“No you won’t!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Im back~


	5. Chapter 5

Jake ran back to the palace as quick as he could, climbed into his room from the window in the garden and changed to his prince clothes. God they’re uncomfortable.

“Jacob?” His mother called out.

“Uh, in here mom!” Jake responded, shoving the other clothes under his bed with his foot.

“Jakey,” His mother smiled, “We have someone we’d like you to meet, this is Princess Louisa.”

Louisa gave a slight wave as she stood at the queen’s side. She was short with dark brown eyes and blond shoulder length hair.

“Well I have to help your father with something, you two get to know each other.” The queen grinned and left the room. The two stood there in an awkward silence, both could tell the other didn’t want to be here.

“Look, you’re probably really nice,” Jake started, “But I like someone else.”

“Oh!” She exclaimed. “That’s great.”

“Wow, you actually sound happy about that.” He laughed.

“I am. I like someone else too and I was afraid I’d hurt your feelings.” Louisa smiled. “So now it’s a win-win.”

“So how long are you staying?”

“A week.” She sighed. “I tried to convince my parents to let me stay just a couple of days but they insisted that we’d be perfect for each other.” She ranted and laid on Jake’s bed. “I feel like they don’t really care about us.”

“I don’t think they do. They just want us to marry into an equally rich family and then have kids.” 

“Being royalty sucks, I wish I could just leave my stupid palace and mess around town.”

“Yeah...that sounds, nice.” Jake chuckled nervously. “So who do you like better than the handsome Jake Dillinger.” He joked.

“He’s a gardener. Really nice. And he’ll make me these beautiful bouquets and give them to me.” Louisa sighed. “Who do you like better than the stunning Louisa Holland?”

“Uh, just some guy.” Jake lied.

“Oh a guy.” She teased. “What’s he like?”

“He’s...sweet. And funny,” He told her, “And strong.” Jake added under his breath.

“Well he sounds great, sorry you got born into….this” She gestured around the room.

“It’s fine, I doubt I’d have a chance with him anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very small update cause it wouldnt fit into the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey _Jacob_.” Madeline teased from the window in Jake’s room.

“I told you to stop calling me that.”

“Whatever, why’d you want me here.”

“I need to borrow some of your clothes.” Jake answered. “Not for me.” He added since Madeline had given him a weird look.

“For who then?”

“Just--please. Can I?”

“How long?”

“I don’t know, a day? Maybe?”

“Ugh, fine.” She agreed. “And you still owe me and Dustin answers about your crush.”

“And you’re still not getting anything.” Jake laughed as she left.

“Who was that?” Louisa asked as she entered Jake’s room.

“Just a friend.”

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” She wondered, sitting on a fancy chair Jake had next to his bed. She’s been here for a couple of days, meaning it was harder for Jake to sneak out during the day. Because of this, he’s been sneaking out at night just to get out. And since Madeline and Dustin are normal people with normal lives, they were always asleep. Meaning his only option was to hang out with Rich, not that he was complaining.

* * *

“Hey Rich!” Jake greeted as he entered the familiar bunker. “You awake?”

“Now I am.” He muttered from the bed. “Dude why do you keep visiting so late?”

“Uh just something at home, it’s no big deal, just hard to get out of the house.” He lied.

“Well how much longer will it be going on?”

“C’mon, you’re rarely asleep when I come over.”

“...good point.” Rich accepted his defeat and got out of bed to turn the lantern on.

“So find anything good today?”

“Still can’t believe you’re actually interested in what I steal.” He laughed as he walked over to his makeshift closet.

“I like hearing you talk about it.” Jake smiled, “And you’re good at it too.”

“Uh--thanks,” Rich blushed, trying to avoid looking at Jake. “Anyway, I got these for you.”

“For me?”

“Yeah,” Rich handed him a pile of clothes. “You wear the same thing everytime I see you. Even I have more clothes than you.”

“Thanks.” Jake smiled, taking the clothes and set them next to him. “You didn’t have too.”

“It was no problem. Really.” He smiled. “So what have you been up to?”

“Oh….you know.”

“I really don’t.”

“Just hating my parents.” Jake sighed and laid back in Rich’s bed. “They’re trying to get me a girlfriend.”

“And that’s bad why?”

“Because I don’t want a girlfriend.”

“That sucks dude.” Rich agreed and laid down next to Jake. “Why don’t you want a girlfriend?”

“Well for one all the people they're trying to set me up with are already in relationships-”

“Seriously?”

“They’ve tried to set me up with like, three lesbians.”

“Seriously?” Rich laughed. “Wow your parents sound awful.”

“Yeah,”

* * *

“Jake! I got the clothes.” Madeline announced and crawled through the window into Jake’s room, landing on the bed.

“Madeline get off the bed.”

“Who’s this?” She asked, pointing at Louisa.

“This is my friend Louisa.”

“Oh I get, you’re sneaking your princess friend into the town. Nice.” She teased.

“Really?” Louisa exclaimed.

“Is that okay?”

“It’s great!” She smiled and pulled Jake into a tight hug. “Thank you!”

“I’ll help you get changed.” Madeline took Louisa’s hand and walked off into another room. Shortly after leaving, the two girls came back. Louisa was wearing Madeline’s navy blue shirt and brown pants, her hair messed up a little and tied back into a ponytail.

“So how do I look?” She asked.

“You look great!” Jake smiled. “C’mon, we should get going.”

The three friends climbed out the window into the garden and sneaked out through there. The town was busy this morning, people shopping and groups catching up. Out of the crowd, they managed to spot Dustin and ran up to him.

“Hey guys,” He waved, “And?”

“Oh, this is Louisa.” Introduced Jake. “She’s gonna be here for awhile so I thought she could hang with us.”

“I’m Dustin.” Dustin held his hand out for a handshake, “I’m guessing you’re a princess.”

“Yep.” She sighed, but returned Dustin’s handshake.

“Another suitor?”

“Yeah.”

“Well I hope Jake already told you that he’s head over heels in love with a guy.”

“I’m not in love with him!”

“I’ve heard.” Louisa laughed.

“He didn’t give you a name did he?” Madeline questioned.

“No,” She responded.

“Jacob, I order you to tell us who your crush is.”

“I can have you put in jail, you know that right?”

“On second thought, you can keep that to yourself.” Dustin decided, backing away for good measure.

“Well are we just gonna stand and talk or can we explore?” Louisa asked.

“I like this one.” Dustin laughed and started to run off with Louisa, Madeline and Jake quickly following. The four raced down the street farther out in the kingdom, laughing and trying to bet each other to who knows where.

As of now Jake was in the lead with Dustin close behind him. That was before Jake looked back to make sure Louisa was still there and ran straight into someone.

“Sorry,” Jake started to apologized only to look up and see a hooded figure staring at him, “Rich?”

Rich gestured to Jake to stop talking and pulled him into a nearby alley way.

“Rich I’m sorr-”

He covered Jake’s mouth with his hand and watched two large men pass the entrance of the alley way. Once they were out of sight, Rich uncovered Jake’s mouth and let out a sigh of relief.

“Ric-”

“What are you doing here?” He questioned.

“My friend Dustin lives around here.” Jake answered. “Why?”

“This is, like, the worst place in the kingdom. Lowest of low. Succbags live down here.”

“Yeah that’s Dustin.”

“Just be careful. Please.” Jake noticed there were tears in his eyes when he said that.

“Rich? What’s wrong? Who were those guys?”

“Jake!” They heard Madeline call out, hearing her close by.

“I-I can tell you later, just please be careful.”

“I will.” Jake assured him, hugging him gently. Rich quickly hugged back. He was warm.

“Get off of him!” Jake heard Dustin yell. He looked to his side to see his friends and Dustin with a plank of wood. He started to swing it at Rich, but Jake shielded him and Dustin stopped mid swing. Not daring to hit the prince, even if he didn’t mean too.

“Jake get out of the way!” He yelled.

“Put the plank down.”

“Jake-”

“Put it down Dustin.” He ordered and Dustin threw the plank of wood on the ground. “Rich are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine, but what the fuck is going on?”

“I’ll explain later, just get out of here.”

“Later,” Rich smiled and ran out of the alley way into the woods.

“What the hell Jake! We could’ve been rich!” Madeline yelled.

“I’m not going to let you put him in jail.”

“Why do you even care?” She questioned.

“That’s the guy you like, isn’t it?” Louisa asked. “He’s blushing.” She explained seeing the confused looks on Dustin and Madeline’s faces. They looked at Jake for confirmation of what Louisa had said.

“Yeah, he is,”


	7. Chapter 7

“I can’t believe this.” Madeline muttered to herself. The group of four were now at Dustin’s house, walking in silence the whole way there because of the earlier incident. If you could even call it an incident. “Out of the people you could’ve fallen in love with?

“What’s wrong with that?” Louisa asked.

“He’s like, the most wanted criminal in the kingdom.” She quickly explained before turning her attention back to Jake. “How did you even meet him?”

“I just ran into him one day.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, and then I kinda….followed him into the woods.”

“There it is.” Madeline sighed. “Jake he could be a murderer.”

“But he’s not.”

“How do you know that?”

“....I asked him.”

“Jake you dumbass! If he said no that could still mean he’s a murderer!”

“He’s not.”

“He could be.”

“Can we just stop talking about this?” Jake asked, starting to get fed up with the endless   
questions.

“Jake, no common thief has a reward that large.”

“We could’ve been rich.” Dustin, who was moping in a chair in the corner of the room, mumbled. “Imagine how much that money could have helped us.”

“I’m not gonna let you turn him in.”

“Guys!” Louisa shouted, “Please just drop it. It doesn’t matter.” Madeline and Dustin immediately shut up, not used to the blond girl yelling.

“Thanks,” Jake whispered.

“No problem.” She smiled. No one spoke after that, all too lost in their own thoughts. Jake the most lost.

“....so what’s his name?” Dustin asked.

“Dustin!”

“Jake still likes him, so why not try to help?”

“Help?” Jake echoed.

“Yeah, ya’know, like setting you two up?”

“Jake’s not going on a date with a criminal!”

“It’s not a bad idea.” Louisa noted. “But only if Jake wants the help.”

“He’s probably gonna hate me.”

“Why would he hate you? You saved his life.” The blond recalled.

“But I promised him that I’d never tell anyone about him and you guys know-”

“You never told us. Louisa’s just smart.” Madeline stated.

“Oh so now you’re on his side?”

“Shut up Dustin.”

“Why don’t you go talk to him?” Louisa suggested softly, almost like Jake could break at any second, “If he's mad at you we won’t help. If he isn’t, we can.”

“Not much of a plan but okay.” He nodded. “I-I’m gonna go now. You can head back to the palace if you want.”

“No way. I wanna hear what happens.” She grinned. “Now go spend time with your boyfriend!”

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

“Denial!” Dustin teased.

“Be careful!” Madeline yelled.

* * *

Jake sheepishly walked towards the bunker in the woods. Despite having done this time and time again, this time was different. This time he was scared.

“Rich?” Jake called out in the seemingly empty bunker. The light was off and the bed was empty. It was quiet, oddly quiet.

That was until he heard a soft sob coming from the other room. Jake quickly ran into the other room and in the corner was Rich. Crying.

“Rich?”

“Jake!” He looked up and quickly wiped away his tears. “He-hey,”

“What’s wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Jake, now at Rich’s side, worried.

“I’m fine.”

“Rich.”

“I’m fine.” He repeated, sounding more sure this time.

“You would tell me if something was wrong? Right?”

Rich looked at him for minute, “Fuck your caring ass.” He mumbled, burying his head into Jake’s shirt. It was the new one Rich had gotten him. “You’re wearing the shirt I got you.”

“Yeah, I am.” Jake smiled at the small boy fidgeting with the strings at the collar. “Now what’s wrong? And who were those guys earlier?”

“They were guards.”

“No they aren’t.” Jake replied. “I’ve seen, I’ve seen guards before. Near my friends house. She-she leaves close to the palace.”

“Yeah well those are the guards they don’t want you to know about.”

“And they were after you?”

“Yeah. They-they were.”

  
“Why?”

“….Jake you know I’m a wanted man.”

“But you're just a thief. You-you told me-”

“I might not just be a thief.”

“Rich?”

“I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha cliffhanger :)


	8. Chapter 8

“Are you a murderer?” Jake asked cautiously, moving slightly away from his friend. Like that was gonna help if it turned out he was a murderer.

“No, I’m not--I already told you I’m not.”

“Just….double checking,”

“....you hate me.” Rich sighed and buried his head into his arms.

“No, I don’t hate you.” Jake tried to comfort.

“You just asked me if I was a murderer.” He mumbled.

“Well maybe if you tell me why you're a wanted man I would have an easier time believing you.” Jake suggested, although it came out a lot ruder than he met.

“I...I burned down a village.” Rich muttered, still not looking at Jake. “It was on accident, if that makes it any better,”

“And that’s-”

“How I got the scars. Yeah.”

“What happened exactly? Like, how did you….accidentally set an entire village on fire?” Jake questioned, speaking softer this time. “I get if you don’t want to talk about it, just curious.”

“So you don’t hate me?”

“No, I don’t. And I never did.” Jake pulled Rich into a tight hug, who started crying.

“I’m sorry, I should-shouldn’t cry.” He choked through tears.

“It’s fine, you don’t have to apologize.”

“How’d the fire start?”

“I started it.”

“I know that, but why?”

“You don’t want to know why.” He muttered, nuzzling closer to Jake.

“Okay, but can you tell me...eventually?”

“Maybe.” Rich mumbled. “It’s just...a lot, and I don’t think I’m read-”

“You don't have to explain, you can tell me when you’re ready. I’m not going anywhere.” Jake comforted.

“Thank you,” Jake heard him whisper. “I’m sorry,”

“No more apologizing, you didn’t do anything.”

“Did….did you not hear what I just said?”

“I did. And you said it was an accident.” Jake reminded. “Why are the guards so after you if that’s all you did?”

“I almost killed a lot of people. And the village was technically part of this kingdom. Plus a lot of workers lived there, but after it burned down they moved to other kingdoms. So I ruined a lot of stuff for them.”

“Them?”

“King and Queen? The all-mighty. Probably that prince too.”

“They want you? Like they personally want you?”

“I messed stuff up. They don’t like that.” He sighed. “I’m sorry.” He apologized again, tears coming back. “A-and now you’ve been roped into this mess a-”

“I don’t care.”

“You should.”

“But I don’t.”

“At least I know you won’t rat me out.” Rich chuckled. “Right?”

“Right….”

“Jake? You didn’t tell anyone? Right?”

“About that….” Jake mumbled. Rich removed himself from Jake’s arms, and the warmth leaving too.

“What did you do?”

“I didn’t tell them! I swear! Louisa’s just really smart…”

“Your friends know?” He exclaimed.

“Yes. They do. But one of them doesn’t live here so that’s good?”

“Yeah that makes me feel _so_ much better.” Rich rolled his eyes.

“Rich, I made them promise not to tell anyone or do anything. They’ll listen to me.” Jake promised. “Please believe me.”

Rich looked at him for a moment, not saying anything but Jake could tell he was thinking about something. He just hoped it was something good.

“What did they say? When they found out?”

“Well Louisa didn’t really care cause she lives out of town, Dustin was a little surprised but quickly got over it, and Madeline’s really not happy about it.”

“Then-”

“She won’t tell them. She might not like it but she's still my friend and she promised me.” Jake assured, “You just have to trust me. And if for some reason they do something. I’ll protect you.”

“Protect me?” Rich echoed.

“Yes.” Jake got closer and hugged him tightly. “I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.”

“You better Dillinger.” He chuckled and hugged back. “I feel better now, you don’t have to stay.”

“I want to.” Jake let go of Rich, “Is it okay if I do?”

“Yeah, yeah it’s okay.” He smiled and hugged Jake again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rich set a fire x10


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours later and Rich found himself laying in his bed. The last thing he remembered was talking with Jake, who was trying his hardest to change the previous conversion into something lighter. He looked around and Jake was nowhere to be seen. He wouldn’t just leave without telling him, would he?

Just then Jake entered the room from the staircase that led to the surface. “Great you’re awake!” He smiled.

“Where? What?”

“You fell asleep so I carried you there then went to talk to my friends.” Jake explained, holding a small sack. “Oh! I brought some food.”

“Thanks,”

“No problem!”

“So did you tell them about-”

“No.” He stated nonchalantly, opening the small sack of food and handing a biscuit to Rich. “They questioned me, a lot, but I didn't tell them anything.”

“Thanks, again.”

“I should go,” Jake stated as the two sat there in silence.

“But?”

“But, I think you should meet my friends.”

“Jake-”

“I promise you can trust them.”

“Jak-”

“I already made them swear not to tell people.”

“Ja-”

“And you don’t have to tell them anything you don’t want to.”

“Jake.” Rich put his hand over Jake’s mouth to stop him from rambling on any longer. “If you want me to meet them, I’ll meet them.”

“Really?” He grinned, pulling Rich’s hand away.

“Yeah, but they can’t know about the fire or the bunker.”

“Promise.” Jake laughed and headed towards the exit, “I’ll come by later!”

“Bye,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small little update cause writers block /sucks/

**Author's Note:**

> Look at Jake, being a dumbass


End file.
